Love You Too, Babe
by CasiNight
Summary: I wanted a hospital scene for "Ku I Ka Pili Koko" so I wrote one. :) Danny whump. Worried Steve. BROMANCE.


**Hey guys!**

**I am so, so, so sorry, for not updating Lean on Me recently. I went on a band trip and had no real opportunity to update. **

**This little one-shot came to me while watching the newest episode. I haven't seen it all but the scene at the beginning with Steve and Danny and the physical therapy and the now saying "I love you" regularly just inspired this. I actually wrote it during my literature class, so shhhh. ;)**

**Well, here ya go. I hope it atones somewhat for my crimes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five O. Dang it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Steve walked through the darkened hallways of the hospital, glancing through the doors and out the windows of rooms, looking at the dark sky outside. He'd been home and cleaned himself up, but, after that, he went straight to the hospital. He'd made sure that all of his cuts were treated so that someone in the hospital didn't stop him and force him to get them taken care of.

A nurse caught his eye and smiled, pausing in her work as he walked toward her. "Hi, is there a Detective Danny Williams here?"

The nurse thought for a moment before recognition lit up her eyes. "Williams? Oh yes! He is just down the hallway in room 217. He'll be staying until his fever comes down."

Steve clenched up, fear striking his heart. "Fever? What's wrong? Is he ok?"

The nurse back pedaled for a moment as she saw the fear in the mans eyes. They must be very close. "Please, sir! Calm down! I apologize for scaring you! He'll be fine. He had a minor infection caused by a stab wound in his side. Apparently, he got buried in a building explosion. A "Neanderthal animal" got him out though. I'm not sure what that means."

Steve smiled and gave a soft laugh, causing the nurse to look at him sideways like he was crazy. "I'm sorry. I'm the Neanderthal animal. He's my partner."

"Oh!" the nurse said, a smile forming on her face as well. That explains it. "So you're who he was talking about. After we gave him some painkillers, he told us all about you. If you don't mind me asking, can I have your name. If not, then I'll just have to call you either Mr. Super SEAL or Mr. Animal."

Steve smiled, extending his hand. "McGarrett. Steve McGarrett. And you are . . ."

The nurse returned the smile and the handshake. "Nurse Ratchet."

Steve's smiled faltered and he paused in shaking her hand. "Seriously?"

The nurse feigned offense for a moment before breaking off into a light giggle. "Just kidding. Savin. Jessi Savin."

Steve resumed his handshake and his smile, releasing her hand after a moment. Looking down the hall, she noticed that his face had changed from the charismatic man that she had just shaken hands with to a scared boy who's best friend was hurt. "Can I see him?"

Nurse Savin smiled a sympathetic smile and tenderly grabbed his arm, leading him down the hallway without saying anything.

They stopped outside of a hospital room, a glass window separating the room from the hallway outside. The room inside contained only one occupant, the other two seeming to have left for the night. It was late, after all, around 1:00 in the morning.

Danny slept soundly, the only thing to show any discomfort being the way that his breath hitched every once in a while and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his brow. It tore at Steve's heart every time his breathing hitched and his face scrunched in discomfort, only to relax and return back to normal.

Steve glanced at the nurse next to him and gave a small smile, his eyes still betraying the way he truly felt.

The nurse gave his arm one last pat and said, "Don't worry. He's going to be fine," before leaving to return to her duties.

Steve watched her leave, his smile fading, and slowly entered the room, going instantly to Danny's bedside and taking a seat. He reached out and gently grabbed Danny's hand, rubbing his thumb or the too warm skin.

Danny's eyes weakly fluttered open and he looked up at his smiling partner, who was now leaning against the side of the bed. "Hi, babe. You ok? You got aneurysm face."

Steve smiled and shook his head, still holding Danny's hand. "I'm fine, buddy. Just a couple scratches, nothing big. And I don't know what you're talking about, I do not have aneurysm face."

Danny lifted his other hand and pointed a finger at the ex-SEAL, his eyes gaining their normal spark. "You totally have aneurysm face, babe. Come on. I should know. I see it the most."

Steve's eyebrows lifted up as he smiled, glad that Danny wasn't sick to the point where he couldn't rant. "Is that right?"

"You bet your ass that's r-" He broke off, a cough working its way up and causing him to gasp and continue coughing.

Steve jumped out of his seat and sat on the edge of Danny's bed, softly rubbing circles on his brothers back and gripping his hand tighter in response to the increased grip on. "Easy, Danno. Easy, buddy. Just breath, ok? I've got you. Just breath. You're ok."

He continued the litany until Danny's breathing evened and he relaxed, completely exhausted. His eyes drooped as he fought to stay awake, not wanting to sleep. "Steve . . . Steve, don't leave."

Steve's heart broke as he heard the plea. Not relinquishing his grip on Danny's hand or stopping the motion of the soothing circles on his back. "I'm not going anywhere, buddy. I'm gonna be right here the entire time, and, when you wake up, I'm still going to be right here. Got it?"

Danny nodded as his eyes drifted closed and the last four words he said slurred together as he drifted to sleep. "Love you too, babe."

Steve smiled as Danny drifted off to sleep, finally removing his hand from his back and instead pushing his partners usually pristine hair off of his warm forehead. Sinking back into the chair, he slumped down and rested his head on the back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was asleep within seconds, hand still clinging to his brothers, similarly to the way he had earlier that day.

* * *

**How was it? Good, bad, so so? Let me know!**

**How did everyone like Nurse Savin!? She's original and if everyone likes her, I'll make her a regular for the hospital scenes! If not, then I won't use her again. Either way is fine with me, so please give me your honest opinion. :) **

**Thank you!**


End file.
